onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nolio Bartolomeo
Background "I don't care if you have some unbreakable defense. Because I'll break it." Nolio Bartolomeo to Shanks. "Unbeatable Nolio Bartolomeo" (No relation to the character Bartolomeo) is a Pirate who is over 500 years old. He manages to look like he is 16 by drinking water in the Fountain of Youth at age 16. He is still alive, and is a candidate for becoming a Goshin. He was blind before he ate his Devil Fruit, the Sha Sha no Mi, a Paramecia Type that allows Nolio to have precognition, or to see anything. He can only see things between a 10 mile radius, but he can't see an object that comes into his view that originated outside his view. The Mato Mato no Mi is a counter to this fruit, but not really. He is a major antagonist in the Quest For One Piece Arc, where he pursues the Straw Hats. It is important to know that he was blind before he ate his Devil Fruit. He is also the Captain of the Spiral Pirates. He has a bounty of 1,000,000,000 beli because of his abilities. Design In terms of weight & height, Nolio weighs 133 pounds and is 5'8. His blood type is AB and he has black hair. Weapons Nolio is a master with many sharp weapons, like swords and spears. He also is great with a firearm, but he rarely uses this. Sword Play Nolio is a master with Ittoryu and his sword, the Nishigawa. Haki In terms of Haki, Nolio can use all of the three types of Haki, including Obseravtion Haki, which he doesn't need. Food Tastes Nolio's favorite food is Quickly Baked Cake, while his least favorite food is soup. His favorite dish to prepare is rice with onions. Bounties First Bounty: 188,000,000 beli for working for Gol D. Roger Second Bounty: 489,000,000 beli for killing ten Marine Captains Third Bounty: 795,800,000 beli for killing one of the Gorosei Fourth Bounty: 1,000,000,000 for forming his own crew and killing five Rear Admirals Theme Nolio's theme is Strength of a Thousand Men by Two Steps from Hell. After Timeskip After the timeskip, we see him approach the Straw Hats and nearly kill them, but Shanks comes and battles him. He ends up losing and presumed dead. We then see him again with his crew attack the Straw Hats and Shanks, and they fight each other, and Nolio loses. We then see him again fight Shanks, and he actually wins. But then, the World Government come and capture him, and put him in Impel Down. We then hear him say, "We'll meet again." Oddly enough, he breaks free and loses once and for all to the Straw Hats. We then see a flashback of his little sister dying in Dressrosa because of Donquixote Doflamingo, and he wrongly assumes that the Straw Hats caused the murder. He finally stops trying to kill them, and agrees to be friends with them and help them if they don't put him in custody. We then see him in the future. Personality Nolio seems to be a calm and tough person, but acts serious against people he hates. Moveset 'Toki no Kankaku '(English: Time Sense) Nolio's signature attack, where he dodges any attacks, regardless of speed. It is also referred to as the Time Reaction by fans. 'Shizen Kohai '(English: Natural Devastation) Nolio creates a shockwave by taking away Nolio's reflexes that pushes enemies away. This technique is used with the next technique. 'Bunshi Bakuhatsu '(English: Molecular Explosion) Nolio strongest technique by far, where after Nolio uses Shizen Kohai, Nolio makes someone be destroyed on a molecular level with his reflexes. Only users of Haki or people who know users of Haki are immune to this. 'Hanban No Jikan '(English: Half of Time) This technique is one of three that rely on the user's reflexes. What happens is Nolio appears to slow down time and sneak behind his opponent, attacking them. 'Kuikku '(English: Quick of Viz: Speedy Time) This technique is the complete opposite of Hanban No Jikan. Nolio becomes fast for a swift attack. 'Sen Pasutopamusu! '(English: Thousand Fast Palms! or Viz: Lightning Reflexes Palm Barrage!) A variation of Kuikku that uses a barrage of fast palms and precise movement. Power Level Nolio is said to be as strong as Shanks. Fights Nolio Bartolomeo vs. Ten Marine Captains (Flashback): Killed the Marine Captains Nolio Bartolomeo vs. The Gorosei (Flashback): Killed the Gorosei Nolio Bartolomeo vs. Straw Hat Pirates: Nearly Killed the Straw Hat Pirates Nolio Bartolomeo vs. Shanks: Loss Nolio Bartolomeo and the Spiral Pirates vs. Shanks and the Straw Hat Pirates: Loss Nolio Bartolomeo vs. Shanks Again: Win Nolio Bartolomeo vs. The Straw Hat Pirates: Loss Trivia * Nolio is a company in California that makes Fast Electronics. * Bartolomeo means"Bartholomew" Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:New World Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists